Angel Claremont (S3-S1)
Angel Claremont has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Angel Claremont is an original character created by DRE, his proudest creation. Character History "Don't let the name fool you." - Angel Claremont Early Life Angel Claremont was born on August 11th, 1990 in Fairfield, Connecticut to Christina Higgins and an unknown father, but the late John Claremont was named as the father. Her early childhood was difficult as Chris raised her and struggled to care for her until some past mental troubles returned and forced her to abandon little 5-year-old Angel, leaving her in the care of relatives. Relative Unknowns Angel was reluctantly taken in by Chris' older brother Richard and his wife Kathy, whom already had a 7-year-old daughter named Janey which they spoiled and treated like a queen. Times were not easy for Angel while living with her Uncle's family, she was constantly made to feel lesser than the prized Janey, and was sent to a shoddy public school while Janey went to the best private school. At school, Angel was teased mercilessly by the other students for being an orphan and poor for wearing Janey's old clothes instead of her Aunt and Uncle buying her new ones. But through her time there, Janey treated her as a sister and was the only kind person to her. Rough Times By the time Angel was 10 years old, Chris had been released from the institution and Angel was returned to live with her, but times would become increasingly tough for the mother and daughter. They moved into the cheapest trailer park they could find while struggling to make ends meet, Chris' only source of income was a "Crazy Check" she received every month from the state because she was deemed ineligible to work due to her erratic mental state. Eventually, Angel began working as a waitress at a diner in order to help out at home, and maybe even one day get and her and her mom into a better place to live, she didn't want to be poor for her whole life but was very appreciative of what she did have. Angel was constantly teased during junior high as the welfare kid, it was to the point where she wanted to runaway from that town, but instead she focused on her grades and tried her best to ignore them. Angel never really had any friends until she met a rather free spirited girl at the start of High School. Meeting Mandy Lane At the start of the new school year, Angel became acquainted with a girl named Mandy Lane who had just transferred from a school in Texas, the two became instant friends as Mandy saw how the others treated Angel and stood up for her. Mandy soon became the most desired girl in school, which didn't help Angel any because the guys would always call her "Mandy's mutt", saying she was a dog compared to her, but Mandy wouldn't have her best friend disrespected like that and shunned all the guys in school, which made Mandy even more desirable to them. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Harsh Lessons and Discoveries Angel continued her loner existence at school and work, still working on the old Z-28 Camaro that she won in a dare. One day, Mandy told her that a guy named Zack Corbin was interested in going out on a date with her, to which Angel was not interested but agreed for Mandy. While on the date, Zack seemed like a nice until he started asking offensive questions which eventually led to a sexual assault on Angel. She resisted with all her might, but in the end, Zack stabbed her in the back with her own knife and left her for dead. Angel awoke naked in the cold and rainy woods, in pain from the knife stuck in her back, which she removed in a most painful way. She was in complete confusion about what had taken place and how she survived it, as she wandered the woods she came upon a farm where she proceeded to take some clothing from a clothesline until getting caught by the lady of the farm, Henrietta Haggerty. The kind hearted lady knew the young girl needed food, clothing and shelter and provided it for her. Angel was grateful for the nice lady's help and spent the day in utter confusion about her survival and planning her revenge against Zack, getting a thought and taking a cue from the infamous Jigsaw Killer. Using her welding and car building skills, Angel constructed a contraption where Zack will have to kill himself, which he did. When Angel returned home after a few days, she found family friend Ginny Field there with news that Chris had suffered a Post Traumatic episode and is now in shock, leaving Angel devastated. But the worst was yet to come, when Angel demanded to know about the traumatic events from her mother's past and Ginny told her of the Crystal Lake murders and Jason Voorhees, who was finally revealed as her birth father, due to rape. Angel was floored by the revelation that a brutal mass murderer was her father, and the manner of conception, she felt more disgusted with herself than ever. She went to the local library to find out all she could about this man, and discovered his tragic history but still held terrible resentment against him. Meeting Jake Johnson Angel left the library and was approached by a young man named Jacob Johnson, who was new in town and had saw her looking troubled and offered her an ear if she needed it. Angel followed him over to a garage where he had a cool car and she checked it out, the two eventually getting to know each other and becoming friends. Jake had taken Angel back to her trailer home, which she was ashamed to show him, but to show her gratitude she invited him inside and fixed him a meal. After that, Angel had gone to work, where she met Camille Hensley, a woman who was traveling and heading for a racing competition called "Twisted Metal" which Angel was familiar with. Twisted Metal At school, Angel was approached by a guy named Ryan who told her that Mandy had been kidnapped by a man named Calypso and that in order to get her back she would have to compete in the Twisted Metal Tournament. She returned home and found Jake there, who was coming to say goodbye before heading off to participate in Twisted Metal, to which she requested to accompany him. Angel left care of her mom to Ginny. Angel and Jake went off to to a warehouse where their cars were being upgraded for the tournament, seeing Camille there as well as meeting a man named Machete and another named Stuntman Mike. After this they were led to an off the map place called Midtown, where Twisted Metal would occur. Calypso came out and explained the rules of the game (Or lack thereof) and Angel immediately took a disliking of the man. The game began and the contestants went through many races and death matches until Angel, Jake Machete and Camille were the last standing to face the wildcard players Sweet Tooth and Minion, in which the wildcards were defeated and Angel, Jake and Machete deferred, leaving Camille as the winner. The four, along with the murderous Sweet Tooth, went in and met Calypso and demanded what was promised. Calypso got a shock when Sweet Tooth murdered him, Angel got a shock when she discovered that Mandy was never kidnapped but set this all up (as well as the attempted rape of Angel by Zack) as a means of toughening her up . Angel was devastated at the news, and punched Mandy, but did not kill her. She broke off the friends due to this betrayal and left the place, leaving Mandy behind. Harder Times Ahead Angel walked away, trying to leave Midtown, but Jake came by and offered to get a place to rest before they leave town, taking her to a motel. Jake eventually began to act strange, leading to a near sexual assault on Angel, caused by the dream demon Freddy Krueger. Angel didn't forgive him until he explained his whole story and she began to understand, finally accepting him back as her friend. After she and Jake parted ways, she returned home to find cops and officials from the Unger Institute of Mental Health taking her mother back to the hospital, which devastated her. Angel knew that if she were seen, the cops would hall her to foster care, so she took of and decided to rough it on the streets. She wandered the streets, starving and sleeping under freeway overpasses, this continued for two days until she decided to chance on going back to her trailer. Mandy's Revenge and JJ Nelson's Suicide Club Angel eventually awoke in the back of a car, having been drugged and kidnapped by her former best friend Mandy Lane. After a couple days of tormenting Angel, Mandy took her to Nevada to meet Dante Ryder, Mandy's true love whom she found on Angel's stolen PC (which she had taken just days before and a better model then her old POS PC), Mandy and Dante arrived at motel where they would force Angel to watch them engage in sexual intercourse. While doing the deed, Dante attempted to seduce Angel with his eyes and seductive looks at her, which worked to an extent as she was strangely turned on by the mysterious guy, but she remained defiant and refused to watch their acts. Angel was locked away in a closet, however, she was able to escape while the psychotic couple was going for another round of sex. She stole Mandy's car and headed off to destinations unknown. A couple of days later, Angel was stranded on the side of the road after the car broke down. A truck passed by and she was offered a ride by a man named Hoss, who had a little baby boy named Derek O'Neil with him. Angel took a quick liking to the baby, whom she nicked name "Derry", she later found out that Hoss was a mob enforcer for Jackie O'Neil and Derek was his son. The destination was Boston, and once there she was treated to a free hotel suite by Hoss, which she enjoyed greatly, enjoying all the perks and comforts. Later she decided to check out Boston and went out to see the nightlife. She was approached by a dude on the street who offered her a pass to a rock show featuring a band named Anarchy, to which she went and enjoyed. While there she met the mob boss Jackie O'Neil, whom she had a small talk with before Jonathan James Nelson, lead singer of the band, walks up and introduced himself. JJ invited Angel up to the VIP Lounge where they began to get to know each other, with JJ taking a romantic interest and Angel not. After the show, JJ and Angel hopped into JJ's sports car (with Angel driving) and headed off to an old bridge tower, where inside, Angel would be introduced to something terribly inhumane. A group of kids (all around her age or younger) gathered to commit a mutual suicide at the behest of JJ Nelson, Angel was repulsed that he would do such a thing to people, especially children. She watched as all the teens committed suicide and JJ saved the most shocking for last, a 12-year-old girl who had been molested by her own mother. JJ led the girl to a balcony made her believe he would jump with her, Angel tried talking the girl out of it but to no avail, the girl jumped and JJ did not, amused with himself his his horrid actions. Hoss entered and JJ tried to explain himself, but Angel wasn't hearing it as she tied a rope to his leg and Hoss hung him over the side of the tower. Angel said her goodbyes to Hoss and the next day headed back to Fairfield to plan for a way to rescue her mother. Running on Empty In January of 2007, Angel infiltrated the Unger Institute of Mental Health and attempted to free her mother, but instead, learning a disturbing revelation. Dr. Louise McMurphy had been abusing her power and using cruel techniques on the patients, including Angel's mother Chris, whom she tried to save, but was captured and sent to a juvenile detention center. Amanda & Jason Regular Appearance Angel stands five feet four inches and weighs somewhere between 110-130, blessed with a great curvaceous body. She has long brown hair and blue/green eyes. She is usually seen in street wear. Though poor, she keeps herself in a very maintained manner. Trademark Gear Angel, with the help of Mandy, refurbished an old Z-28 Camaro and rebuilt it for speed. But just before her stint in the Twisted Metal Tournament it will be refitted to include a deadly arsenal of weapons. (To be listed later.) At age 14, Angel stole this immaculate cold steel flip blade from a knife collector who tried to hit on her. Category:Jason Voorhees (S3) Category:Vigilantes Category:Jacob Johnson (S3) Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3) Category:Carmen Ryder (S3) Category:Amanda Young (S3) Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees